


From the Outside

by thewriter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Renesemee's birth and Bella's death\transformation from Edward's POV
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 10





	From the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write. First I had to reread the scene from the book to make sure I have the details right as the scene is very long and fast-paced. There was something satisfying about picking up Breaking Dawn from my bookshelf after it's been sitting collecting dust since the last time I've read it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my version of events.

Things happened too fast even for my superhuman mind to process at least not emotionally. Not as far as Bella was concerned.

The sound that came from Bella's body made Alice, Rosalie and I look around and even Jacob shared my alarm. A ripping grinding sound that was followed by the cup of blood splattering across the sofa. We all reached for it then there was another crack and pop.

"Oh." Bella only said then she collapsed her body seemingly giving up and coming apart as the baby seemed to be fighting its way out of her.

At this point I had lost track of how many bones were broken even with my medical knowledge there was no way she could survive this. As Alice, Rosalie and I all reached for her she convulsed twisting in our grasp with a seemingly in human strength-even for her. The blood poured from her mouth a fountain that gushed dazzling my eyes in horror.

Rosalie and I didn't speak as we grabbed Bella and raced upstairs Jacob following; even he had been jarred into motion.

I spoke very fast spitting out the words as I thought of them.

"Alice! Get Carlisle on the phone!"

She didn't even nod; already two steps ahead of me as usual.

I laid Bella out in the makeshift office Carlisle had set up over the past few weeks, in this case it would have to do for now. In another motion Rosalie tore at her clothes; exposing as much of her body as possible to allow us better access.

"Rosalie," I commanded, "morphine!" Under my instruction she jammed a syringe into Bella's limp arm.

Bella seem to have come around, if only briefly.

She seemed only briefly focused, her mind only focused on our child.

"Get him out!" She screamed with more strength than I would've thought possible.

"Bella-the morphine!" I tried to say, my mind still racing.

"Get him out!" Bella screamed at me again. Her voice broke either with pain or blood clogging her airway, I wasn't sure. Rosalie was still acting as my hands already had a scalpel in her hand. At this point it was about getting the baby out-that was the first priority

"Carlisle said the placenta must've detached." Alice told me as she poked her head back into the room a cell phone glued to her ear. In another second she had Carlisle speaking through a headset which she had clipped under Rosalie's hair. Rosalie was muttering desperately into the phone seemingly through gritted teeth. In another room motion she had started to make the incision, but Bella was so far gone it didn't really matter now. In another second I saw Rosalie's expression shift-an expression I only saw on the face of hunting vampires.

"No!" I roared.

In the same instant Jacob had launched himself across the table and grabbed Rosalie delivering a blow to her stomach twisting her away from Bella. Alice was there to meet him and wrapped her arms around Rosalie pulling her away.

"Get her out of here!" I said quickly, "Get her to Jasper!" I watched in my periphery as Jacob and Alice wrestled her out of the room though she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

I heard Bella's scream again at another terrible ripping noise. The baby had to come out now! Hastily, I finished the incision Rosalie had started but quickly realized the reason the embryonic sac was so dense was because it was like our skin-stone like-tomb like-there was only one thing that could puncture it. I bent down and made a slit with my teeth hastily lifting the baby from the bloody mess, another second later it began to cry.

"Renesmee." I murmured. It was a girl, not the boy Bella thought.

"Let me…" Bella croaked her arms lifted. Against my better judgment I brought the baby to her

"Ren..es...mee…" She rasped in a broken whisper, "So beautiful." In a split-second I realized my mistake. The baby, which had teeth seemingly like a vampire had bitten her a single crescent-shaped mark was visible above her right breast. Though it hardly mattered now.

Suddenly Rosalie had appeared at my shoulder.

"Let me take her," she offered as I wrapped the baby in a nearby towel. She quickly deciphered the look on my face. "I'm fine now." She assured me by way of explanation. Still having to deal with Bella I handed the baby to her and just as quickly she was out of the room.

"CPR!" I barked at Jacob who was standing on Bella's other side and he complied as he started breathing for her and pressing on her chest. Her heart was barely beating as it was. My mind was spinning grasping at the only other option I had, but even that was a Hail Mary-if it worked. I fished around in the drawers of Carlisle's medical supplies for the syringe I had set aside something stainless steel that wouldn't be corroded by the toxicity of its contents. Knocking Jacob's hand out of the way I plunged the syringe into her chest. I didn't even care that I heard one of Jacob's fingers break.

"What's that?" Jacob asked momentarily startled.

"My venom." I answered shortly. I glanced at his stunned expression, even now he didn't have time to argue with me or my methods. "Keep it moving!" I snapped as he numbly resumed his CPR.

My mind was still spinning. The venom should have taken effect by now even though her heart was barely beating others had come back from worse. What if I was too late?

Jacob wasn't moving fast enough for me, nothing was moving fast enough. Frustrated, I knocked his hands out of the way hearing several more bones break.

"What are you doing?" Jacob demanded. "She's gone!"

"No she's not! I growled, "Not yet!" I desperately resumed the chest compressions. In addition to the syringeful of venom I had plunged into her chest I began leaving small bites in the best locations I could think of; her wrists, her thighs and both sides of her neck. I sealed the cuts with a swipe of my tongue; putting in as much venom as I could. I hoped it was enough. I felt more than heard Jacob's pain and disgust as he left the room. Every thought and feeling blurred together in my frantic mind.

"Come on Bella." I mumbled. I continued pressing on her chest willing her dying heart to pick back up. Gradually, however it was still moving yet I was unsure if I had done everything right since she wasn't moving. I didn't know how long I stood over her body when I heard Carlisle come into the room, which was still eerily quiet. He and Esme must have returned from their hunting trip.

Why isn't she moving?" I asked.

Carlisle considered I could already see his mind working through the possibilities.

"It must be the morphine." He murmured quietly.

"What if I was too late?" I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"You did all you could." Carlisle replied. He sounded calm and confident. "Listen to her heart."

I only nodded I hadn't moved from the chair I had sunk into; after everything that had transpired I felt drained. Her heart would tell me if the venom took or if the transformation would fail.

Eventually Carlisle left the room, there was nothing he could do; there was nothing any of us could do-except wait.

So I kept my vigil by her side waiting for her to wake. Alice was waiting too clearly for a vision that told her Bella was awake and downstairs I felt Rosalie's happiness as she cared for my daughter… For the moment I could give her that. Bella was my priority now.

I only briefly left the room to change my clothes which were still covered in blood and slime and I returned to my post by her side. In that time Alice had bathed and dressed her and her skin was already healing… A good sign.

So I waited.


End file.
